wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Oliver Cromwell
|nascimento_local= Huntingdon, Cambridgeshire |morte_data = }} |morte_local = Palácio de Whitehall, Londres |sepultamento = Tyburn (atual Hyde Park) |premio = |primeira-dama = |conjuge = Elizabeth Bourchier |filhos = Richard Cromwell Henry Cromwell Elizabeth Cromwell |partido = |profissão = Militar e fazendeiro |religião = Puritano |assinatura = Кромвель Оливер автограф 1651.JPG }} Oliver Cromwell (Huntingdon, 25 de Abril de 1599 – Palácio de Whitehall, Londres, 3 de Setembro de 1658), foi um militar e líder político inglês e, mais tarde, Lord Protector do Protectorado. Nascido no seio da nobreza rural, os primeiros 40 anos da sua vida são pouco conhecidos. Após de passar por uma conversão religiosa na década de 1630, Cromwell tornou-se um puritano independente, assumindo uma posição, no geral, tolerante, face aos protestantes do seu tempo."The survival of English nonconformity and the reputation of the English for tolerance is part of his abiding legacy," says David Sharp, Oliver Cromwell (2003) p. 68 Um homem intensamente religioso - auto-denominado de Moisés puritano — ele acreditava profundamente que Deus era o seu guia nas suas vitórias. Cromwell foi eleito membro do Parlamento pelo círculo eleitoral de Huntingdon em 1628, e por Cambridge, no Pequeno (1640) e Longo Parlamentos (1640–49). Participou na Guerra civil inglesa, ao lado dos "Cabeças Redondas" ou Parlamentaristas. Chamado de "Old Ironsides", foi rapidamente promovido da liderança de uma simples tropa de cavalaria para um dos comandantes principais do New Model Army, onde desepenhou um papel de destaque na derrota das forças realistas. Cromwell foi um dos signatários sentença de morte do rei Carlos I em 1649, e, como membro do Rump Parliament (1649–53), dominou a Comunidade da Inglaterra. Foi escolhido para assumir o comando da campanha inglesa na Irlanda durante 1649–50. As suas forças derrotaram a coligação entre os Confederados e os Realistas, e ocuparam o país – terminando, assim, com as Guerras confederadas irlandesas. Durante este período, foram redigidas uma série de Leis Penais contra os católicos romanos (uma minoria significativa em Inglaterra e na Escócia, mas uma grande maioría na Irlanda), e grande parte das suas terras foram confiscadas. Cromwell tambémm liderou uma campanha contra o exército escocês entre 1650 e 1651. A 20 de Abril de 1653, dissolveu o Rump Parliament pela força, instituíndo uma assembleia, de curta duração, conhecida como Parlamento Barebones, antes de ser convidado pelos seus pares para liderar como Lord Protector' de Inglaterra, País de Gales, Escócia e Irlanda, a partir de 16 de Dezembro de 1653. Como governante, esteve à frente de uma política exterior muito agressiva e eficaz. Depois da sua morte em 1658, foi sepultado na Abadia de Westminster mas, após a tomada do poder pelos Realistas, em 1660, o seu corpo foi retirado da sepultura, pendurado por correntes e decapitado. Cromwell é uma das figuras mais controversas na história das ilhas britânicas, considerado como ditador regicída por historiadores como David Hume, tal como citado por David Sharp, mas um herói da liberdade por outros, como Thomas Carlyle e Samuel Rawson Gardiner. Em 2002, numa escolha feita pela BBC no Reino Unido, Cromwell foi eleito um dos dez britânicos mais importantes de todos os tempos. Contudo, as suas medidas contra os católicos na Escócia e Irlanda foram caracterizadas como genocídio ou quase-genocídio,genocidal or near-genocidal: * Brendam O'Leary and John McGarry, "Regulating nations and ethnic communities", p. 248, in Breton Albert (ed). 1995, ''Nationalism and Rationality, Cambridge University Press e na Irlanda, o seu historial é profundamente criticado. Família e infância Oliver Cromwell descendia de Catherine Cromwell (nascida cerca de 1483), uma irmã mais velha do estadista Tudor Thomas Cromwell. Apesar de ter casado, manteve o seu nome, possivelmente para manter a ligação com o seu tio famoso. Das suas crianças, Richard Cromwell (1500-1544) foi o pai de Henry Cromwell (1524 - 6 de Janeiro de 1603). As tendências extravagantes de Henry deixaram os seus herdeiros, incluindo o seu filho Robert Cromwell, Escudeiro (1560-1617) com uma herança que incluía terra mas nenhum dinheiro. Oliver nasceu do casamento de Robert Cromwell com Elizabeth Steward ou Stewart (1564 - 1654) a 25 de Abril de 1599. Oliver nasceu em Huntingdon, no distrito de Huntingdonshire, condado de Cambridgeshire, em Ânglia Oriental. Ele foi um fazendeiro fidalgo, mas teve de vender a sua quinta e terras para pagar as dívidas acumuladas. Devoto da seita puritana radical, tornou-se um membro evangélico. No Parlamento Consta que Cromwell estava a ponto de emigrar para junto de seu tio na Virginia, como fizeram muitos puritanos, mas que desistiu pouco antes de fazê-lo. Decidiu então, em 1628, concorrer por Huntingdon a uma vaga no Parlamento - que seria posto em recesso pelo rei no ano seguinte. O seu discurso inaugural foi a defesa de um democrata radical que tinha argumentado a favor do voto universal num panfleto não autorizado. Cromwell também se destacou na defesa das gentes da região de Fens ante os proprietários ricos que pretendiam expulsá-los das suas terras. Lei Cromwell criou o Ato de navegação. Esta lei obrigou que todo navio que entrasse ou saísse da Inglaterra teria de ser inglês; em consequência desse ato a burguesia enriqueceu. Comandante militar A influência de Cromwell como comandante militar e político durante a Guerra Civil Inglesa alterou dramaticamente o panorama político das ilhas britânicas. Tendo aderido ao exército sem qualquer experiência militar com a idade de 43 anos, ele recrutou uma unidade de cavalaria e ganhou experiência e vitórias numa sucessão de batalhas na Ânglia Oriental. Promovido a General em comando da cavalaria no exército New Model Army (Exército de Novo Tipo, assim chamado porque não se compunha de mercenários mas de pessoas que acreditavam firmemente em sua causa), ele treinou os seus homens para rapidamente se reagruparem após um ataque, tática usada inicialmente com grande sucesso na batalha de Naseby. Dessa maneira, acabou substituindo o comandante anterior do Exército, o conde de Essex, que certa vez afirmou, durante a Guerra Civil: "Se vencermos o rei cem vezes, ele ainda será o rei; mas, se ele nos derrotar uma única vez, seremos enforcados". Para Cromwell, essa frase tornava inútil todo o trabalho de luta pelos ideais parlamentares e puritanos. Com o sucesso militar veio o poder político, até que se tornou o líder político do seu tempo. Regicídio A chamada Segunda Guerra Civil Inglesa, que teve início em 1648 após a fuga de Carlos I da prisão, sugeriu a Cromwell que não seria possível obter um compromisso com o rei. Houve tentativas nesse sentido, inclusive com Cromwell se opondo aos que primeiro defenderam a deposição ou execução de Carlos I. Finalmente, o rei foi julgado, condenado à morte e decapitado, em Janeiro de 1649. Costuma-se atribuir a Cromwell a principal responsabilidade pela condenação e morte do monarca, embora ele tenha sido julgado pelo Parlamento - ou pelo que restava deste - e houvesse 59 signatários no mandado de execução. Note-se que neste se determinava a execução do "rei de Inglaterra", ao contrário do que aconteceria no julgamento de Luís XVI, rei de França, em 1793, quando o ex-monarca será sempre referido como "Luís Capeto". Conforme observou Cromwell na ocasião, "executaremos o rei com a coroa na cabeça". Escócia e Irlanda As ações de Cromwell tornaram-no muito impopular na Escócia e na Irlanda - que, embora nominalmente independentes, eram efetivamente dominadas por forças inglesas. Em particular, a supressão dos monarquistas na Irlanda em 1649 ainda é recordada entre os irlandeses. Suas medidas contra os católicos irlandeses são consideradas por alguns historiadores como genocidas ou muito próximas disso.Ver: * Breton Albert (ed). 1995, Nationalism and Rationality, Cambridge University Press, Chapter Regulating nations and ethnic communities, por Brendam O'Leary and John McGarry p 248. "Oliver Cromwell ofereceu aos católicos irlandeses uma escolha entre o genocídio e a transferência forçada, em massa. Eles podiam ir para o inferno ou para Connaught!'" * Coogan Tim-Pat, . 2002. The Troubles: Ireland's Ordeal and the Search for Peace. ISBN 978-0-312-29418-2. P. 6: "Os massacres de protestantes por católicos, ocorridos durante as guerras religiosas da década de 1640, foram amplificados, para fins de propaganda, de modo a justificar o subsequente genocídio promovido por Cromwell." * Ellis, Peter Berresford. 2002. Eyewitness to Irish History. John Wiley & Sons Inc. ISBN 978-0-471-26633-4. P. 108:: "Foram a justificação para a campanha genocida e a colonização'' ingleses e escoceses protestantes, mediante o confisco de terras dos irlandeses católicos de Cromwell." * Levene Mark, 2005, Genocide in the Age of the Nation-State, I.B.Tauris: London: "A redução da população irlandesa de 1,5 milhão (ou possivelmente 2 milhões) de habitantes, à época do início das Rebelião irlandesa de 1641, para não mais que 850.000, onze anos depois, representa uma catástrofe absolutamente devastadora. Não há dúvida de que a maior parte dessa mortandade ocorreu não pelo massacre direto da população mas pela fome e depois, pela peste bubônica, especialmente pelo surto verificado entre 1649 e 1652. Na Irlanda, Cromwell é profundamente odiado. Em Drogheda, após a tomada da cidade, o massacre de 3500 pessoas, incluindo 2700 soldados monarquistas e todos os cidadãos que portassem armas - incluindo civis, prisioneiros e padres católicos - é uma memória histórica que tem alimentado o conflito entre católicos e protestantes e entre irlandeses e ingleses nos últimos séculos. Cromwell justificou o massacre alegando que os defensores da cidade continuaram a lutar, violando as normas de combate, mesmo depois que as muralhas da cidade foram penetradas. Domínio político thumbnail|direita|Estátua de Cromwell no Palácio de Westminster, Londres. Na sequência da vitória, a monarquia foi abolida e, entre 1649 e 1653, o país tornou-se uma república (denominada "Commonwealth of England"), mais de cem anos antes da Revolução Francesa. . Muitas das ações de Cromwell que se seguiram ao fim da guerra civil parecem-nos hoje pouco sábias ou hipócritas. Ele foi cruel no controle das revoltas que ocorreram dentro do próprio exército no final da guerra (ligadas a falhanços no pagamento das tropas) e mostrou pouca simpatia pelos Levellers, um movimento igualitário que contribuiu fortemente para a causa do parlamento. A sua política externa levou a um conflito com a República dos Sete Países Baixos, em 1652 - a Primeira Guerra Anglo-Holandesa, que acabou por ser vencida pelo almirante Robert Blake, em 1654. Uma vez que o rei estava morto, deixou de existir uma causa comum, a unanimidade dissolveu-se e as diferentes facções do parlamento retomaram o combate político. Numa repetição das ações do rei deposto que haviam contribuído para a guerra civil, Cromwell dissolveu o parlamento republicano em 1653 e tomou o controle do Estado, como Lorde Protetor perpétuo. Restabelecimento da comunidade judaica Em 1290, os judeus haviam sido expulsos da Inglaterra, por Eduardo I. Cromwell autorizou o restabelecimento da comunidade judaica, acedendo aos pedidos de Menasseh ben Israel (ou Manuel Dias Soeiro) rabino de origem portuguesa, estabelecido em Amsterdam. Exumação e execução Em janeiro de 1661, dois anos após sua morte, o corpo de Cromwell, por ordem da Câmara dos Comuns, foi desenterrado, exumado e enforcado. O cadáver passou todo o dia do 12º aniversário da morte do rei Carlos I pendurado em uma forca em praça pública. Em seguida, sua cabeça foi decapitada e exposta espetada num piquê, enquanto seu corpo decapitado era enterrado sob a forca, em Tyburn (hoje Marble Arch), em Londres. A cabeça do ex-Lorde Protetor passou o dia em exposição até ser retirada e levada para casa por um soldado da guarda, que desapareceu com ela. A cabeça embalsamada passou de mãos em mãos por séculos, sendo inclusive vendida em 1814 como objeto, até ser finalmente enterrada nos jardins do Sidney Sussex College, em Cambridge, em 1960 o que poderia ser mentira, foi somente uma máscara. Ver também * Ditadura Cromwell * História da Inglaterra Bibliografia * Hill, Christopher. O eleito de Deus: Oliver cromwell e a Revolução Inglesa (título original: God's Englishman: Oliver Cromwell and the English Revolution, 1970). Tradução de Carlos Eugênio Marcondes de Moura. São Paulo: Companhia das Letras, 1988. ISBN 0-297-00043-8. Categoria:Generais da Inglaterra Categoria:Políticos da Inglaterra Categoria:Agricultores do Reino Unido Categoria:Chanceleres da Universidade de Oxford Categoria:Ex-alunos do Sidney Sussex College (Cambridge) Categoria:Chefes de Estado Categoria:Reforma Protestante Categoria:Regicidas Categoria:Calvinistas do Reino Unido am:ኦሊቨር ክሮምዌል ar:أوليفر كرومويل az:Oliver Kromvel be:Олівер Кромвель be-x-old:Олівэр Кромўэл bg:Оливър Кромуел br:Oliver Cromwell bs:Oliver Cromwell ca:Oliver Cromwell cs:Oliver Cromwell cy:Oliver Cromwell da:Oliver Cromwell de:Oliver Cromwell el:Όλιβερ Κρόμγουελ en:Oliver Cromwell eo:Oliver Cromwell es:Oliver Cromwell et:Oliver Cromwell eu:Oliver Cromwell fa:الیور کرامول fi:Oliver Cromwell fr:Oliver Cromwell fy:Oliver Cromwell ga:Oilibhéar Cromail gl:Oliver Cromwell he:אוליבר קרומוול hi:ऑलिवर क्रॉमवेल hr:Oliver Cromwell hu:Oliver Cromwell hy:Օլիվեր Կրոմվել id:Oliver Cromwell is:Oliver Cromwell it:Oliver Cromwell ja:オリバー・クロムウェル ka:ოლივერ კრომველი kk:Кромвель ko:올리버 크롬웰 la:Oliverius Cromwellus lb:Oliver Cromwell lt:Oliver Cromwell lv:Olivers Kromvels mk:Оливер Кромвел ml:ഒലിവർ ക്രോംവെൽ mr:ऑलिव्हर क्रॉमवेल ms:Oliver Cromwell my:အိုလီဗာ ကရွမ်းဝဲလ် nds:Oliver Cromwell nl:Oliver Cromwell nn:Oliver Cromwell no:Oliver Cromwell pl:Oliver Cromwell ro:Oliver Cromwell ru:Кромвель, Оливер sh:Oliver Cromwell simple:Oliver Cromwell sk:Oliver Cromwell sl:Oliver Cromwell sr:Оливер Кромвел sv:Oliver Cromwell ta:ஆலிவர் கிராம்வெல் th:โอลิเวอร์ ครอมเวลล์ tr:Oliver Cromwell uk:Олівер Кромвель ur:اولیور کرامویل vi:Oliver Cromwell war:Oliver Cromwell xmf:ოლივერ ქრომველი za:Oliver Cromwell zh:奥利弗·克伦威尔